Behind Enemy Lines
'Behind Enemy Lines '''is the first mission in the mod. It is a flashback mission revolving around Neil. Objectives *Clear the way for your squad *Fight through the rubble *Get to the Patriot *Hold off the enemies Script ''The scene opens up on a Panamanian road with the caption "Outside Panama City, 1989" and American soldiers talking cover in a ditch while being shot at by Panamanian soldiers. Neil is fumbling with his M16 rifle as the soldier next to him is shooting with his M249. After a few seconds of shooting, Neil addresses the fellow soldier, Willis 'Neil: '''Willis, give me your saw- '''Willis: '''What? '''Neil: '''Give me your saw, I can't get across with this rifle! ''Willis continues shooting the M249 before Neil stops him again 'Neil: '''Give me your saw and we can make it across the street, that's what I trained with- '''Willis: '''Myall, are you fucking nuts!? Stop talking and shoot at them! ''Willis begins shooting the M249 but is then stopped by Neil, who tries to take it from him. The two of them fight over the gun before Neil gets the upper hand and takes it. Neil then gets out of the ditch and takes cover behind a wrecked car as Willis yells out to him 'Willis: '''Are you fucking nuts!? ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to kill the attacking Panamanians on the building and clear the way for his squad After the player does so, a rocket rushes by Neil and takes out a part of the building. The player is then instructed to fight through the rubble, killing enemy soldiers as his officer yells out to them 'Officer: '''We're Oscar Mike through the rubble, keep your eyes open, Airborne! ''The player fights through the building's rubble. After coming out the other end, a group of Patriots arrive. The player is instructed to get into a Patriot as the officer yells out at the squad 'Officer: '''The convoy's here, pick a ride and we'll be on our way! ''Once the player enters a Patriot, a short cutscene occurs Neil takes a seat in the Patriot's backseat as his officer takes a seat next to him and yells at one of the drivers 'Neil: '''Goddammit, how did you guys end up all the way from the action when we needed you? '''Driver: '''Don't blame us, blame your pathfinder. '''Neil: '''Who's the pathfinder, the guy with the lisp? '''Driver: '''Yeah, that's the one. '''Neil: '''Fuck, I'll kick his ass of we get out of this alive- '''Passenger: '''Well make yourself useful then and man the gun! ''Neil groans and stands up to man the machine gun on top of the Patriot. After driving for a few seconds, an enemy soldier jumps out in front of the Patriot and aims a rocket launcher at it. The patriot swerves to avoid him and ends up driving off a hill, with Neil falling out from the top. As the enemy soldier reaches for another weapon to kill Neil with, Neil pulls out a pistol from his holster and kills the enemy with it. He turns to look at the Patriot, crashed into a tree as Neil tries to get up to his feet but ends up falling on his back. Suddenly, a few more enemies emerge from the jungle to kill Neil The player regains control of Neil. The player is instructed to hold off the enemy soldiers with his sidearm as he lays on his back and yells out to his other squadmates in the Patriot 'Neil: '''Get out of here guys, I'm staying here! ''After Neil kills the attacking soldiers, he slowly loses consciousness and falls to the ground. The scene then cuts to a first person view Neil slowly waking up as he's carried onto a helicopter on a stretcher as an officer walks next to him and talks to him and the scene fades in and out '''Officer: '''Hey, Myall, wake up...your buddies escaped and told us to find you and make sure we weren't shipping a coffin back to your wife...you did good...you're gonna be a war hero... Trivia *Neil's apperance changes dramatically during this mission. For example, he has no mustache and a blonde crew cut, as opposed to his mustache and mullet he wears during the rest of the game. He also wears a camoflauge uniform similar to those used during Operation: Just Cause. He also has a camoflauge army helmet *The mission's title is a reference to the movie "Behind Enemy Lines".